


It was the hunter in the bathroom

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Dean and Sam catch you in the shower by mistake, but one of them cant keep their eyes off you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the hunter in the bathroom

It was cold in the bunker at night, you wondered if anyone even bothered to put the heating on anymore? Dean and Sam were out hunting a vampire cult and deemed it too dangerous for you to tag along. It was 1.34 am and you had already walked around the bunker 7 times already and had ran out of things to do, and you wasnt falling asleep any time soon. 2.03am and you decided to take a shower as it had been a long day and you were starting to stink up the place, you picked up a towel from among the pile of clothing in the corner of your room and walked around the corner and to the bathroom, feet padding across the cold floor as you entered the bathroom. ‘how long are they going to be?’ you thought to yourself before undressing sharpish hoping not to get a glimpse of your own body in the mirror and swiftly turned the shower on to full, tying up your [h/c] locks into a bun before you stepped into the streaming sauna of heat. A door unlocked and panic flustered through your entire body. ‘what do i do? did i lock the door?’ Nope, the door was closed but the lock was not on ‘they will hear the shower is on and know not to come in, right?’ Wrong, the door swung open with three pairs of eyes staring at you as you quickly turned to face the wall only displaying your backside to the boys. “Damn it, do you not know how to knock?!” you screamed at them though a steamy room. “[Y/N], i’m sorry i thought you’d left the water on or something, you know considering the door wasn’t locked” Sam apologized trying to look everywhere else but you, he finally took his hand off the handle and walked away, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. “And what do you two want?” you asked the remaining Castiel and Dean “I don’t understand, [Y/N] why are you washing at such an hour?” Castiel inquired staring at only your face with a tilted head. ‘why wont they just leave?’ you screamed inside your head. “Come on Cas, its obvious she doesn’t want to be bothered” Dean said as he gestured for Castiel to leave, and so he did continuing slowly back down the corridor to his room. ‘Finally’ you thought as you turned back around only to see a still staring Dean looking you up and down the the door now closed with the lock on. “Damn [Y/N], didn’t know there was such a beauty under all them boyish clothes… why did it take me so long to notice you?” Dean spoke through smiling teeth as he undid his belt never taking his eyes off you. You froze to the spot, confused and surprised, sure you’d had some thoughts about Dean but never suspected they would ever happen, you finally managed to put a sentence together but by then he already had his jacket and shoes on the floor “Dean.. what? what are you doing?” you stuttered, “You’ll see” he said with a wink as he pulled his shirt off revealing a golden glossed set of abs ‘hes so perfect’ you thought as a heat started filling your stomach. Now down to only his boxers you could see his entire length pressing against the thin fabric, wanting to be set free. “It wants you [Y/N], and so do i” he teased as he finally took the restricting underwear off. you stood in silence as he stepped into the shower with you and pressed his boiling chest onto yours, the water slowly trickling down his firm muscles and onto the floor “You cant say you dont want this” he said with a chuckle as he leaned down as kissed you gently on the lips. You were kicked back into reality, finding yourself pulling Dean’s lips onto yours with a force so great you didnt know you were capable of, you ran your fingers through his dirty blonde hair and pulled lightly every now and then. "Enough playing" Dean grunted as he pushed your back against the cold wall of the shower, sandwiching you between it and his body, you willingly let him take hold of your hips breaking off the kiss so you could stare at his emerald green eyes. His hand trailed down your thigh and hoisted it up to his hip, you automatically wrapped it around him, pulling him closer to you, you could feel the steaming heat of his erection against your stomach. He planted yet another sloppy kiss on your lips this time fighting with his tongue, you fought black enveloping your tongues together as if they were performing a dance; suddenly you felt a finger penetrate you, you moaned out closing your eyes and biting Dean’s tongue, he quickly pulled it out and looked you dead in the eye "You’re going to have to be punished for that" he smirked as he pushed another finger deep inside you but this time you held your mouth closed not making a sound, he looked at you inquisitively with confusion until he realized what you were doing "You will moan for me [Y/N]" he said as he pushed yet another finger inside you but again you kept silent. Dean pulled his fingers out of you and grabbed you by the arm pulling you out of the shower and pushing you gently to the bathroom floor, you looked up at his enormous figure and smiled playfully at him, he layed himself on top of your small frame and put his hand though your hair undoing your bun and letting your [h/c] cascade down “You look sexy with your hair down” ‘what was he doing?’ you thought - you couldn’t take the teasing anymore “fuck me, Dean” you screamed but he put a hand over your mouth “Sh now, you wouldn’t want the others to hear would you?” ‘The others!’ you had completely forgotten about Sam and Castiel sitting in the other room probably listening to everything that was going on - you were snapped out of your thought track by Dean thrusting himself inside you, you bit your lip making sure to make the least about of noise that you could, Dean took this as a challenge and placed his hands on your hips dragging you slowly onto him knowing it would stretch you, but you still only let out a tiny whimper “Still not playing by my rules?” He leaned down whispered into your ear, before you had time to reply he was trusting himself in and out of you with an almighty force, you couldn’t hold it in any longer, you could feel the heat pooling up inside your stomach, you couldn’t let him win, he wins and its all over ‘oh god’ you thought as you came all over his hard length screaming in the process, he smiled at you “that wasn’t so hard was it” he said as he winked at you but he wasn’t done, he flipped you over onto all fours and stroked down your back sending shivers down your spine as you panted breathless. You screamed once more as he thrust himself inside you again but this time you couldnt hold it in, it was coming out like a machine gun being fired ” Oh god Dean!” You moaned, “I like it when you moan my name [Y/N]” He grunted thrusting even deeper into you feeling him hitting your g-spot you could tell he was close by the pulsating hardness of him and his moans becoming more and more frequent and loud just about matching yours. One hard thrust and you felt his warmth mix into yours and felt the sensation of him leaving you as you flopped to the floor motionless, you heard the shower turn off and a warm hand pick you up off the floor to be held tightly in his arms. You looked up at Dean, his cheeks red and flustered “That went better than i thought…” He laughed hugging you tighter - a knock came from the bathroom door and you and Dean froze, staring at the door “Are you guys finally done in there? I cant keep Cas out much longer he thinks [Y/N] is being attacked and wants to come in and help and i don’t know how to explain it to him” Sam said in a stuttering whisper. You and Dean both went bright red as you snuggled your head into his neck.


End file.
